The aim of this project is to study the effect of orally ingested sucrose upon activity level, cognition and brain function in normal, hyperachive and supposedly hypoglycemic children. In addition, we seek to determine how amphetamine interacts with sugar intake. Pilot data are reviewed which suggests tha sucrose and fructrose increase hyperactivity, aggression, anxiety and non-compliance in children who are hospitalized for behavioral disturbances. Dietary variations at breakfast are also shown to influence math performance, direct measures of brain function and cardiac measures of attention. Three experiments are proposed. First, a sample of 200 8-11 year olds is challenged with sucrose (1.75 gm/kg) or saccharin placebo in orange juice given after a high protein breakfast. Classroom behavior is monitored by direct observation in 15 second interval samples throughout the morning. The 20 children with largest increase in deviant classroom behavior are subsequently given a sucrose tolerance test taken in conjunction with attentional, activity and EEG measures. Second, 40 children with Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity who are known drug responders are given 0.25 mg/kg dexedrine or placebo in combination with 1.75 gm/kg sucrose or its placebo. As in the first study, activity, EEG and attention are measured under each condition over a 5 hour period, with blood samples taken at 7 points before, during and after testing. A third study compares 20 hypoglycemic children with the normals. Assays of glucose, insulin, glucagon, growth hormone, free fatty acids and lactate are examined at each time point in each study. It is hypothesized that children who show performance/EEG deficits after sucrose compared with control days will have elevated insulin/glucose ratios at those parts of the performance curve which are significantly disminshed compared to control days without sucrose. Such findings would support a hyperosmolality model of response to sucrose challange. Sugar-drug interactions have important implications for pharmacotherapy of ADD/hyperactives.